


The Best Thing That Ever Happened

by PrinceWilliamOfSomeplaceSomewhere



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alex Mercer Has Anxiety (Julie and the Phantoms), Alex and Julie are bffs can't change my mind, Bisexual Julie Molina, Coming Out, F/M, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Minor Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, Reggie's parents are shit, a character study, minor season 1 spoilers, not beta we die by hotdog, set after the events of season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29002776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceWilliamOfSomeplaceSomewhere/pseuds/PrinceWilliamOfSomeplaceSomewhere
Summary: Julie can touch her ghosts now, and it resulted in many things.---A character study on touch
Relationships: Alex Mercer & Julie Molina, Alex Mercer & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters, Alex Mercer & Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina & Luke Patterson, Julie Molina & Reggie Peters
Comments: 2
Kudos: 113





	The Best Thing That Ever Happened

Julie Molina didn’t exactly know how it happened. Julie didn’t exactly want to know how it happened. All she knew was that she could touch them. Actually, properly, physically touch them. The singular idea of it had been all but a wish bubbling at the front of her mind. And now it was a reality, she wasn’t quite too sure on where she would go with this.

But it resulted in many things.

She soon found out that Luke was very, very, very touchy-feely. He was almost always halfway into her lap when he wasn’t in Reggie or Alex’, and hugs were his absolute favourite thing. An arm slung over her shoulder, a leg swung over her's, hands playing with her hair, or her clothes, or her fingers. Kisses! Kisses on the cheek and forehead, even nose! And they weren’t even dating! This was something he did with everyone!

“You’ll get used to it eventually,” Alex had said when he noticed Julie’s initial shock, “he’s just being Luke. He doesn’t even realise most of the time.”

Julie shook her head. But Alex was right in the end. She did get used to it. Mostly. Almost. Every kiss sent a swarm of butterflies through her veins and her face felt warm. Thanking every god she knew, she never blushed. Her skin colour prevented it. It was just a thing that happened, and she was forever glad for it. She got flustered, of course, but other than the tips of her ears colouring, she never blushed. She hoped with everything Luke couldn’t tell the effect he had on her, but she hoped with everything that Luke could tell the effect he had on her and it tore her to pieces inside.

She also learnt that Reggie preferred not to be touched. It took her a while to get it, but unless he initiated the touch, it was best to ask him first. It was soon discovered that he was probably the one who needed a hug the most. Each boy had their own trouble with their parents but neither Luke’s nor Alex’ ever hit their kid. Reggie’s did. And according to Alex, it got very bad. It was very bad for a long time.

Besides, Reggie always knew what stop meant. And he knew what no meant. And he respected boundaries when Luke didn’t. So, it would have barely been anything for Julie to do the same. All she had to do was ask, and eventually, she wouldn’t need to because Reggie started seeking for her.

When they sat next to each other on the couch he would knock their knees together. Or he would put his head in the lap when they watched a movie together, sometimes with the others and sometimes just the two of them. Or when they were walking, he’d link their arms together and point at all the things that had changed, a funny, elaborate backstory ready to go. Julie loved this part of Reggie. It was so much softer than what she had expected. A much calmer version of Reggie that would have stayed hidden if they never got close.

The last thing she learns about the boys and touch is that Alex gives the best hugs. There’s something about him that just knows when something’s off with his friends. Maybe it’s his own anxiety. Maybe it’s his long-lasting friendship with Reggie. But whatever it is, it absolutely wonderful to feel Alex’ arms around you when all you want to do it cry. Julie wouldn’t ask for more.

When they watch tv dramas together - one day it was Shadowhunters, the next Teen Wolf, and now they’re currently binging Elite – they’re always cuddling. Always a head on a shoulder or an arm over a waist or their legs tangled together. _Alex is probably touch starved_ , she thinks. Sure, he got what he got from his sisters and from Luke, but Julie’s guess is that he made himself stop touching his friends. The whole it was the 90s, his family, the homophobia. Really, Julie can only guess. But she thinks it’s the right one.

Alex came out to Julie in the loft on a rainy day when Reggie and Luke were jamming down in the studio. They had found a rainbow flag stuffed into one of the boxes. Julie came out to Alex seven minutes and 18 seconds after when she had run into her room and pulled her own bisexual flag from under her bed. The giggled and collapsed onto each other and hugged for what seemed like hours. Amd for the rest of that day, Julie caught Alex up to date with all the latest LGBTQ+ news, all the added letters, all the new celebrities that had come out, and all the gay, bi, pan, enby icons and anthems that had been released since their death day. Alex’ smile would have been enough to bring the sun back out.

See, Julie Molina doesn’t exactly know how it happened. And she doesn’t exactly want to know how it happened. All she knew was that she could touch them, and it was possibly the best thing that had ever happened to her.

**Author's Note:**

> I was reading JatP fics and I wanted to get into the action.


End file.
